Monster House
by Heamic08
Summary: Once you go into the Monster House, you never come out. Once Austin and Ally go into the House, will they ever get back out?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin and Ally: Monster House**

**Prologue**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! School has started, so I won't be on as much. I had a dream about this, and it seemed like a cool story! I will be updating Kidnapped! Soon! Sorry if this starts out rushed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally so don't ask! Plus, I don't own Google!**

"Once you go into that house, you don't go back out until the house has decided if he wants to let you out." Ally said, while reading a summary of the house on Google.

"Cool! Where is it at?" Austin asked, while jumping behind the counter in Sonic Boom to see what Ally was reading.

"It says that its located in the woods, near Dayde, County in Miami." Ally said, while leaning closer to the computer.

"We should go check it out!" Austin said, while running to the door.

"No! I don't want to go see it!" Ally shouted to Austin. Austin pouted, but then got a smart idea.

"Hey, wanna have a picnic?" Austin asked, while smiling.

"Sure! Great idea!" Ally said, and went to get the food. "Where to?"

"Well, we just have to walk a little ways." Austin said, and started walking to the location. He stopped in the woods near a little brick house.

"Austin! You tricked me!" Ally shouted at him.

"No, I didn't!" Ally glared at him. "Ok, fine, I did. But, we won't go in."

"Good. Let's start eating." Ally said, and sat down next to Austin.

Meanwhile….

The house was watching the two teenagers. A blonde boy, and a brunette girl. They looked like perfect victims for The House. The House had a great idea. He would shake his tree limbs, which were still wet from the dew, and make them come inside. (AN: I know, this is a stupid story) He started shaking his limbs, and watched as the girl screeched and started running for the house. She opened the door, following behind her was the blonde boy. The House smirked. His maids would take care of them.

**AN: How was it? R&R if you want me to continue!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Poison Ivy!

**Austin and Ally: Monster House**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but school and volleyball is really getting to me. My only free day is Wednesday :P.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally. Just the stories plot.**

Ally's POV

I was freaking out! I got a piece of hair from behind my ear and began chewing on it. Austin got in front of me protectively. (You got to love him!) I started freaking out more when I saw 2 women coming up. They stopped in front of us and smiled. I heard the door slam shut behind us. I didn't dare turn around.

"Hi! We felt you humans coming, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." The first girl said. She had blonde hair.

"H-how do you know our names?" I asked, shakily.

"The House always knows people's names." The second girl said. She had brown short hair.

"Listen, what do you want with us?" Austin asked while pushing me behind him more.

"You cannot leave. The House chose you. You walked into our trap, now you must pay" The blonde girl said. I choked back a sob. I have never been so scared in my life. I felt something crawling up my legs and looked down. I saw green limbs wrapping themselves around me. I screamed as I felt them tying around me.

"We'll be back later." The brunette said. They both left us. I looked over at Austin who was completely tied up by now.

"Ally… I'm really tired…" He groaned. All of a sudden I felt really itchy. I looked down and saw three leaves. 'Poison Ivy!' I thought.

"Austin! Are you allergic to Poison Ivy?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I saw him trying to scratch himself. I looked at his face real closely and saw red splotchy spots.

"How bad are you allergic?" I asked. I was growing really worried.

"I don't know. Pretty bad, I think." He answered. He groaned a few minutes later.

"Austin, Dez and Trish will realize we're gone and will come looking for us!" I told him and faked a smile. 'I hope.' I thought to myself.

**AN: How was it?! Sorry it's so short! I'll update sooner though!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
